An existing terminal device, such as a television or a mobile phone, usually uses a Motion Estimation/Motion Compensation (MEMC) technology to improve video playing smoothness and therefore enhance user experience in viewing videos. The terminal device generally includes a video processing chip, an MEMC chip, and a display screen. The video processing chip is configured to decode a received bitstream to obtain video frames. The MEMC chip is configured to perform Motion Estimation/Motion Compensation on the received video frames to increase a frame rate of the video frames. The display screen is configured to display the video frames received from the MEMC chip.
Because the frame rate of the video frames obtained by the video processing chip is usually lower than a refresh rate of the display screen, the MEMC chip performs Motion Estimation/Motion Compensation on the video frames of a lower frame rate output by the video processing chip to output video frames of a higher frame rate, thereby meeting a requirement on the refresh rate of the display screen.
The following technical problems exist in the foregoing prior art: Because video frames obtained by a video processing chip are original video frames, if a frame rate or a resolution of the original video frames changes, the frame rate or the resolution of the video frames transmitted from the video processing chip to an MEMC chip changes accordingly. A correspondence among a frame rate, a resolution, and an interface frequency is agreed upon between the video processing chip and the MEMC chip. For example, when the resolution is full high definition (FHD) and the frame rate is 30 fps, the interface frequency between the video processing chip and the MEMC is 74.25 MHz; and when the resolution is ultra high definition (UHD) and the frame rate is 60 fps, the interface frequency between the video processing chip and the MEMC is 297 MHz. Therefore, when the frame rate or the resolution of the video frames transmitted from the video processing chip to the MEMC chip changes, the interface frequency between the video processing chip and the MEMC chip needs to be adjusted, that is, an interface time sequence is to be adjusted. However, this results in a temporary black screen on a display screen and therefore reduces smoothness of video playing on the display screen.